The provision of parking space, in particular in city centers, constitutes an increasing challenge. At specific busy times the number of available parking spaces is frequently not sufficient, wherein the time wasted by road users to find a suitable parking place entails considerable stress, additional air pollution and the waste of energy and fuel. On the other hand, the respective city administration only has a limited area available as parking space and is often subjected to ever higher costs to provide new parking places.
When roads within a city center are considered more closely it can frequently be found that some locations are never used as a parking place because, for example, parking is prohibited owing to regulations and laws. These include, for example, locations which form the access to a facility such as, for example, a private garage, a large door of a building, a fire service entrance etc. Such locations are often identifiable for road users by the curbs at these locations being lowered to permit better access for vehicles. Such locations are referred to here and below as entranceway parking places (EPP). If a third person were to park their vehicle there, the entranceway to the respective facility would therefore be blocked for other road users. If someone parks, for example, before the entrance to a private garage, the garage owner is no longer able to park his vehicle therein or remove his vehicle therefrom and under certain circumstances informs the police.
DE 10 2009 057 647 A1 discloses, inter alia, a method and an apparatus for arranging waiting positions for at least two motor vehicles, one of the motor vehicles having an interface for communicating with another motor vehicle which has another corresponding interface. In addition, in the respective motor vehicle a unit is provided for autonomously maneuvering the motor vehicle. In reaction to the reception of, for example, a request of the other motor vehicle for parking at the location or removal from the location via the interface, a maneuver is carried out as a function of the maneuvering request, and therefore a contribution to cooperative optimization of a parking space is made.